


Cake

by rabidchild67



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris overthinks dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykid528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/gifts).



> Inspired by a certain dessert hooker story

“When I was a kid, I used to save my allowance and when I had enough, I’d go all by myself down to the corner market and I’d buy myself a can of chocolate frosting.”

“Frosting?”

“Yeah, ha-ha, yeah. I’d hide it in the fridge, you know? Behind the vegetable crisper, in the back corner where no one would find it, and I’d take it out when no one was around and I’d grab a spoon and I’d eat it. Not all at once, mind you – I’d ration it out, but it never lasted as long as I wanted it to.”

“I’m assuming you have a point, Chris?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“So… frosting.”

“Frosting. I, um, it was good, you know, sweet and all the things that frosting was supposed to be – the best part of the cake, right?”

“Sure. Of course.”

“Except, no, it’s not. I’d eat that frosting but it never tasted as good as when it was on top of a piece of cake. It needs the cake.”

“I don’t understand…?”

“ _It needs the cake_. The cake is sweet too, sure, but it’s not as sweet, is it? It provides a counterpoint, you know? Structure. Context. Meaning.”

“I think you think about cake too much…”

“I’m the frosting.”

“The best part of the cake, though.”

“But ultimately unfulfilling without the cake. I’m frosting without cake, Zach. I’m the sweet, forgettable fluff without any structure. I’m the frosting.”

“When did this go from discussing dessert options to an existential crisis?”

“I don’t know, you brought it up.”

“I just asked if you wanted to split the salted caramel cupcake...”

“I need cake.”

“Would you eat it too?”

“You’re missing the point. I have. No. Cake. I’m cakeless. Cake-free.”

“This is a stupid fucking metaphor, and you’re exhausting me.”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up, forget it.”

“Come on, stop pouting. Look, for what it’s worth, I think we all feel like we’re just frosting from time to time, but that’s OK, it has to be. What’s important and really telling about a person is what you do with that. If you can honestly make the most of your frostinghood, then more power to you. Nobody’s stopping you except you. But if you need more meaning in your life, if you’re not satisfied, then do something about it. If you want to be a cake, _then be a cake_."

“…think I’ll just order the crème brulee if that’s OK.”

“Jesus, Pine, you’re going to be the end of me.”

\----

Thank you for your time. 

You can also find me on Tumblr @rabidchild67, I hope you'll consider following me there.


End file.
